


Defying the Stars

by waiting_for_viktorandyuuri_togetmarried



Category: The Thief and the Cobbler (1993)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Flashbacks, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting_for_viktorandyuuri_togetmarried/pseuds/waiting_for_viktorandyuuri_togetmarried
Summary: An exploration of what if Tack never met Princess Yum Yum, and instead met the Princess of the Bandits.





	1. Chapter 1

_A girl with a long midnight shaded ponytail and half her head shaved enters the small shop. She is dressed in warm colors and tribal patterns. Her skin glows with a delicate tan and various tattoos sprawled across her body. A scimitar is sheathed at her side with beads and feathers. Round light blue eyes meet Tack's. She flushes and shyly starts speaking._

I-I know about Princess Yum Yum and your relationship with her, but...

_She pauses and inhales, eyes flickering in fear, she kneels before Tack._

I can see the threads that bind soulmates together, and I, Najida Namrah Rajida, am bound to you. But your gentle soul is bound to more than one person. So I am here to dedicate my life to you. I understand that fate will want you to go with the princess, but I am here to defy it.

_As she speaks, tears are rolling down her cheeks and dropping like raindrops to the ground. So she waits for an answer._

_Confusion struck Tack like a thunderbolt. Here he was, standing in front of a beautiful warrior that confessed her eternal love to a simple, silent cobbler. Plus he **JUST MET** her, he had no idea if she was right, or if destiny was right. His mouth swiveled around as he thought, but he finally rasped out,_

I-I don't know you yet, so I can neither accept nor decline. I would be happy to let you stay here--

_He was quickly cut off by a warm and firm grasp on his porcelain skin, and the girl began urgently speaking._

No, no, I simply **HAVE** to get you back home with me, please pack your things.

_Now thoroughly confused,Tack felt suddenly light and then nothing. Of course this terrifies Najida, who hurriedly packs everything with a quickness and dexterity rivaling Tack’s proficiency with string. She takes everything and mounts her horse, Adilah._


	2. Volume 2

_ She manages to go by the skin of her teeth out of the city and meets with her bandit subordinates. Her right hand, well, more accurately her left hand man greets her. His name is Altair. He is a tall, rugged, and stocky man. He is flanked by Arif, a small, thin man and Abdul, the most normal, indistinct, man imaginable. You’ve seen this man at least twenty times per day, and still wouldn't be able to identify him. The three kneel down before her, Altair speaking quietly with widened eyes. _

 

That's Tack! He was the one who ran into...your uncle, two years ago.

 

_ Najida’s eyes flashed with irritation, of course she knew all of that about her soulmate! She steeled herself for the question she knew would be a little tricky to answer. _

 

Why did you bring him here…. unless?

 

_ She sighed in relief. Of course he understood, he was with her through... everything. _

 

Yes, you are right. Let's go back to camp, I can explain everything to everyone, once Tack wakes up that is. 

 

_ Altair grinned at how carefully and gently Naji looked at and handled Tack. Of course his thoughts travelled back to when Naji had helped him with his own soulmate, Aretha. Her advice was indispensable, and he used it on a daily basis.  _

 

_ His thoughts turned darker as he thought on her father, Abbas the Wicked, and how she would come crying and begging for his help against her father. Whenever he thought on that man, he could always count on Naji to get him to snap out of it, like now. _

 

Altair? What is it? Thinking about  **him** again?

 

_ He gave a curt nod, appreciating how little movements conveyed the same meaning of words. A true testament to how well Naji knew him, and how well he knew Naji. He made a silent prayer to Allah that Tack and Naji would get to know each other better than he knew Naji. He was surprised by her words. _

 

Altair, we will have to postpone the celebration of my soulmate. I think that I will need to get Tack to know me better than he could ever know The Princess.

 

_ He knew that Naji had a reason to say this, so he patiently waited for her to address everyone else. Of course he detected the bitterness in her voice. His thoughts wandered back to when he felt the same way early in his and Aretha’s courtship whenever she would talk to other men. Now, he felt the need to protect her at all costs. He was wary of other men, but trusting of Aretha. He snapped out of it as soon as he arrived at camp. He dismounted quickly into Aretha's arms.  _

 

_ Najida normally didn't allow help with dismounting, but she allowed Arif and Abdul to help her since she had Tack to deal with. She quietly ordered the two to start setting up Tack’s things in the empty tent that was next to her own tent. She cradled him in her arms and carefully strode towards his tent. She had made sure it was the softest and comfiest that the tribe could offer. Laying him down on the bed she had made for him, she delicately kissed his forehead and whispered to him. _

 

Tack...wake up soon...


	3. Volume 3

_Tack woke up in pure bliss. Eyes fluttering open, he realized that he definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore. He jolted up in surprise and fear. An exotic woman hugged him, trying to soothe him and stroking his back. As soon as their eyes met, he remembered everything._

W-what is going on? Where am I?

_The woman forced Tack gently down onto some of the softest fabrics he had ever felt. She started to speak slowly._

This is Najida. You fainted so I took you back to my home. I hope that it becomes yours too. Your things are all here in this tent. There is a change of clothes that you might find more comfortable in the desert. I will hopefully see you at dinner tonight.

 _“Well she was serious about bringing me home,” was the first thought crossing Tack’s mind. He took a moment to look around. It looked like a palace with all of its rich fabrics and gold. His tools looked out of place with the contrast there. Even the clothing that was in here was much finer than what he had ever worn. Delicate blues and silvers winded around the vest and harem pants. After feeling the fabric, he gingerly tried it on. He walked over to the tent to the right of his. He walked in and asked Najida_ ,

Um where can I find a place to take a bath?


	4. Volume 4

_ Najida flushed in embarrassment, then forced on a smile as she remembered her company. She had been discussing with some elders and her advisors about what to do considering the unusual circumstances concerning Tack. She gently led him out of the dark tent. With a subtle movement, guards followed them to the oasis.  _

Normally only I can go and bathe in here, but since, well…

_ She stuttered, deeply flushed, and her hands wringed together. Instinctively, Tack put his hand on her shoulder, jolting Najida into reality. Tack started to quietly speak,  _

I get it, I honestly thank you for being so kind to me, I am assuming the guards are for my protection? 

_ Najida relaxed, it seemed like Tack was beginning to understand that she wasn't trying to trap him.  _

Yes, after I finish my meeting with the elders and my advisors, well I mean if you want to stick around for it... I will not object, I can better explain what I do there. 

_ She gestured to the guards once again, they set down various bottles on a luxurious rug, and two comfy robes. She started wildly gesturing to Tack as she spoke,  _

I-I figured that it would seem confusing to you what all of these bottles do and how to use them...so…

_ She inhaled, not meeting Tack’s big eyes. _

I figured I would...h-help you... I wouldn't stare, I think, you can change first and get in, there is no wildlife in there, so you don't have to worry about that! 

_ She was jittery and she stomped a good distance away from him, back turned. Tack was blushing, but understood that she meant only the best, and he could bathe on his own after this one time. So he took off his new clothing carefully, realizing that all of the guards had turned their backs similar to Najida. He quickly got in, the cold water a welcome contrast to the desert heat. He hesitantly called to Najida,  _

I won't look, you can come over now. 

_ Good on his word, he turned away. Najida quickly stripped, padded to the edge of the oasis, and made it behind Tack. She whispered in his ear,  _

It's me, Najida. Don't turn around, can you hold your breath for a bit? I need you to put your head underwater so your hair is wet. 

_ He gave a shaky inhale, sucked in as much air as he could before shutting his mouth and eyes. He put his head underwater until his hair felt super wet. Poking his head back up gasping for air, his hair shone from the sunset, water, and hair oil. (Hey, never having a bath makes your hair super oily, what can I say?)  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it...


End file.
